I keep falling
by VampFan539
Summary: Emmett decides Bella needs another human experiance. What is the worse that could happen?


Disclamier: I dont own them Stephenie Myers does.

**Bella POV**

"Please, Bella. I won't let you get hurt I promise. Boy scouts honor."

I gritted my teeth together, and held on tighter to the couch, as if it  
could save me. I wanted my Edward to come home and save me from this horrible  
fate. I mean, sure I had done a lot of stupid things while I had been in my  
zombie state. The motor cycles, cliff diving, hanging out with Jacob. Adding to his little crush on me, I guessone could say. The list could go on forever. But I would not allow this insane stunt to be on  
mylist.

"NO Emmett, I'll die and then Edward will be really mad. Then  
I'll have to come back as a ghost and haunt you. Plus your not a boy scout."

"Just think of all the fun we could have hiding Alice's credit cards.  
Or we could take Jasper's underwear and tie dye them. Yeah, being a ghost  
would be wicked cool. Just no peeking at me in the shower." He effectively pulled me off of the couch and onto his  
back all the while wearing the dopiest grin I had ever seen.

"Ugh. Stupid vampires, with their stupid strength. Stupid, stupid,  
stupid."

I would have tried to hit him, but probably would have broken my  
hand. Then again, if I broke it, he would have to take me to the hospital, which  
was better then being forced into this. As if he read my mind, he swung me  
around so I was cradled against him like a baby effectifly pening my arms down.

"I almost forgot that you like to hit when you get angry. Wouldn't want  
you in an arm cast for your wedding. Alice would skin me alive. Then yell at me for having no skin in the pictures.

"Oh sure, a whole body cast will be so much better."

"Bella, it's just sky diving. What's the worst that can happen?"

I could feel the color draining from my face, as Emmett spoke those famous  
last words, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was going to die. I would never forgive Emmett for this.

**Edwards POV**

I drained another mountain loin quickly. The sooner my hunger was sedated the sooner it would be safe for me to return to Bella. Yes, my control was better, but I had waited to long between hunts. It had been careless on my part. I just wanted to spend time with her while she was human still. So I could have memories to share with her after the change. I really wanted to get back to my Bella. I always felt better when she was safe at home in my arms. The  
separation made me fell uneasy. Like there was a whole country between us,  
instead of just a few miles.

This was an absurd feeling, I reminded myself. She was safe at home with  
Emmett. My brother who would protect Bella with his life. I was really  
thankful that they all seemed to care about my angel's well being. I knew  
Emmett can be a little insensitive sometimes but he loved Bella like a sister.

_God no Bella!_

I looked up to where Alice was hunting. She was holding out her arms as if  
to catch something. If my heart had been beating it would just have had a  
heart attack. I begin to read Alice's mind, to gather what she had seen.

Emmett handed Bella a small object that resembled a backpack. They both  
stood dangerously close an open door. The small airplane rocked back and  
forth. Emmett was adjusting her straps and securing her helmet onto  
her head.

"You'll be fine sis. I'm going to strap you onto the harness on  
the front of my suite here all you have to do is stand here and I'll do all the real work.  
Since I've already logged in my training hours and am a current sky diving  
master, we can just skip the normal training required for you rookie types.  
Plus, the fact that I own this little airline. We totally get to skip all the  
red tape." He held up his hand for a high five, which Bella returned,  
just to be polite.

"Emmett, please don't this. How can you even jump safely? You're like  
a big rock. How can the parachute hold your weight?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Emmett's eye's flashed with hurt. Bella  
instantly tried to sooth him. She seemed to miss the mischievous glint in his eyes. A typical Emmett ploy to get his way.

"No of course not, you're not fat. Please don't be sad. I'm sorry!!"

He grinned  
his usual grin, to let her know he really wasn't hurt by her questions.

"It's cool, Bella. Normally you'd be right, I am really heavy. You  
remember Aro right?"

"Kind of a hard guy to forget."

"Yeah, well he loves sky diving. He's been a fan for a really long time.  
The first time he tried it, the parachute snapped. He fell 500 feet to the  
ground. Caused a whole lot of trouble. Had people talking for months  
afterwards it was the summer of 1947, a few members of the Volturi were  
vacationing near Roswell, New Mexico. He got lucky when people thought he  
had been a UFO instead of a vampire. I don't know how humans came up with  
that one. I think one of his vampire lackeys has the power to create illusions  
or something. Well anyways, he set up a team of specialist to come up with a  
vampire safe parachute that will support our body structures. So that away our secret remains safe."

Bella was listening closely, absorbing the history of vampires. Emmett  
turned around to get his helmet, when the plane hit turbulence. He fell  
towards the seat; he had not been expecting the sudden jolt. He quickly got  
back up and turned to make a comment to Bella. Only she wasn't there.  
She was falling without a parachute.

I snapped back to the present. I needed to get to Bella now. I ran out of  
the forest faster than I had ever gone before. I think I heard the rest of  
my family running behind me, Alice briefing them on her vision. I would never  
forgivemyself for this. I had to get to my angel. I swore to myself if she was still alive, I would change her with or without the wedding. I would give her the world. I just prayed she wouldn't die before I reached her.

**Bella POV  
**  
I was not completely sure what was happening. One minute I was talking to  
Emmett, the next I was free falling. I couldn't help but notice how the  
ground was getting closer, it seemed to blur in colors. Like objects did when Edward was running. I wondered how bad it would hurt when my body hit the ground. I wished I had never let Emmett talk me into this. Well, at  
least I wouldn't have to go shopping with Alice tomorrow. Small consolation for  
my death. I didn't scream as I fell. I think I was definitely in shock.  
I wonder if I would have to have a closed casket or if Charlie would just  
cremate me. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward's perfect face. This  
would be my last thought before I died.

Suddenly I was snapped back into a tight embrace. Wow, had I already  
reached the ground? I hadn't even felt a thing. Geez, I just felt a little  
breathless, but other than that I was fine. Strange I thought dieing would hurt alot more.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find Emmett holding me around the waist with one arm and securing my  
harness to his. A huge look of relief plastered his face. Once everything  
was good he pulled the rip cord and his chute opened. It jerked us back a  
little and our fall slowed down. I was able to enjoy the scenery now, even  
though I was still a bit petrified and still not on the ground. I was able to see all of Forks and some  
of La Push. It was too incredible to describe.

Emmett landed us on the ground a few moments later. Once my feet hit the  
bottom, Emmett began to undo the harness. I was free within seconds, and  
happily I sunk to the ground on the verge of going into prayer. He kneeled next  
to me.

"Bella are you okay? I'm so sorry. I just turned my back for a  
moment and then you were gone. I jumped out right after you. I promise to never  
take you for another human experience again."

I weakly put my hand up to  
silence him.

"I'm fine….."

Before I could finish my sentence, six blurs ran  
towards us.

"Bella."

I immediately recognized who the musical voice belonged to.  
He snatched me up into his arms checking me over for any signs that I had been  
hurt. When Carlise moved to help examine me Edward growled. I think he was in an almost primitive state. Everyone else just stood back and held their breath. Except for Alice who seemed almost giddy with joy. She must have had a great vision. She was bouncing around like a poddle on crack.

"Edward, I'm fine. Emmett saved me. You know I'm danger girl."

"When we get home I'll change you." He spoke softly into my ear. I would have passed out from shock, but luckily I stayed awake.

"No Edward!! We are getting married. I surived so far and hopefully a few weeks more wont hurt. I want to marry you, like we planned. "

Edward ran his hand through my hair, probably checking to see if I had bumped it on the way down.

"As you wish my love."

I tried to lighten him up a bit, but he ignored me, and continued his  
search. Silly over protective vampire.

"OW!" Emmett yelped loudly causing me to jump in Edwards arms. Esme  
had Emmett by the ear and was yanking it as she spoke. Alice and Jasper tried to hide their laughter.

"What in the world were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous  
this was? She's human still and until there's a change in that status  
you will not be left alone with her again. I've already lost one child. I  
will not loose more because of your foolishness."

"Esme it's okay really. I had fun with him. I'm not hurt or  
anything. He saved me and he made me wear this dorky looking helmet see." As if to  
prove my word, I pointed to the bright yellow and purple helmet.

She reluctantly let his ear go, but I could still see she was upset. Almost to the point of beating the holy crap out of her son.

"Let's just go home please." Rosalie cast me a grateful glance, happy  
that I had seemed to get her husband out of trouble. Edward kissed me once  
and began to walk slowly. I could see his was planning revenge against Emmett.

Maybe I could help buy showing how much I trusted his brother.

"Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"When I'm changed can we do this again? I so want to be a U.F.V."

"Sure we can..."

"Wait you want to be a what?" Jasper asked mildly confussed.

"An unidentified falling vampire."

The End!!

Well that's all folks I hoped you enjoyed it. Please read and review. It will make me very happy. :)


End file.
